Happy
by Rosie2009
Summary: Branch is feeling down today, so what does Poppy decide to do? Cheer him up, of course! Broppy or Branch x Poppy. Trolls doesn't belong to me.


"Hiya, Branch! Whatcha doin'?" I ask, grinning at my most favorite troll in the world as I try to peer over his shoulder to get a better view at the notebook in his hand. He looks up and softly smiles at me.

"Just writing a bit of poetry." I plop down beside him on the grass and rest my head on his shoulder. Wait, what?! I can't do that! I'm jumping into territory I'm not sure he wants to get into! I look up at his face to see how he's reacting to my impulsiveness. All I see is his slightly smiling face looking down at his notebook- wait a trolling minute! A grape-colored blush on his face?

I've always loved Branch. Well, at least since me and him went on our journey to save our- umm, _my_ friends. At that point I had a really, really, _really_ big crush on him. When we were about to be eaten, he actually sang that he loved me. I've never said anything about it since because I'm not sure what he meant by it. But I have made an agreement with myself that I will confess my feelings soon. Maybe. Perhaps.

"Can I see?" I ask. He hands me the notebook and I suppress a shudder as our fingers touch. However, it doesn't stop me from having goosebumps.

"I don't really think you'll like it. It's really just depressing. But it _is_ how I deal with the sadness that I sometimes have to cope with." My eyes widen. He's sad? Why? That… that doesn't make any sense! I don't want him to be unhappy.

"Why are you unhappy today? Is it something I did? Oh, gosh, Branch, I'm so sor-" He stops me by placing his hand on my cheek. I know at this point I am probably ruby red in the face. When he brings his other hand up to my opposite cheek, I think I'm going to melt into a big puddle of goo. At least, I know I'm melting into him.

"Poppy, you did absolutely nothing to hurt me. I could never be upset with you for long."

"Umm… Uh… What is… wrong, then?" I find it hard to focus with his beautiful eyes staring right into mine combined with the physical contact I'm receiving. He looks down then slides his hands down and off my face.

"Just…" He sighs and I reach for his hand to hold it. Branch looks up at me. "It's… the anniversary of my grandma's death. I… I get really down when it's that day." I mentally take note of this date. After all, it's just one more to add to my countless list of birthdays, weekly parties, and lots of queenly stuff. I bring him into a huge hug.

"It'll be okay. Just let it all out," I say as Branch wraps his arms around me.

"You know I'm not going to cry, right?" I giggle.

"I meant for you to talk to me, dummy." I take a deep breath. Mmm… Such an earthy smell and so unlike my usual tulips, cupcakes, and cookies. I could just stand here forever and ever and ever. If I could, I'd hold and hug and love him every single day.

"I miss her," he said sadly. I pull back from the hug and instead settle for leaning against him. "She… was everything to me. The only family I ever had. And when I lost her, I felt like it was all my fault. I guess in some ways I still feel that way." I look up at him, and I don't know what the hedge has gotten into me but right here, right now, I want to kiss him. This overwhelming urge is getting so strong that I can't hardly keep control of it.

"Branch, it's not your fault she died. It wasn't anybody's besides that mean chef lady. If your grandmother was here she'd be so proud of you." Branch looks down at me hopefully.

"You think?" Ohhh! I wish he'd stop with that sweet smile! I'm so close to kissing him!

"I know," I say. He smiles and gently rubs my arm. Okay! In a matter of three seconds I am going to pounce!

"Thank you, Poppy. You're the best troll I've ever met." Yep! Time's up!

"Branch," I say to get his attention. He looks at me and I immediately press my lips to his. I calmly and carefully pull away but in my mind, I'M SCREAMING FOR JOY! Branch is staring at me like I've grown two heads. I _really_ hope that's a good sign. He leans in toward me, puts his hand on my face, and brings me into another kiss.

OH, YEAH! This is most certainly a _fantastic_ sign! I hum. Wow, this is a huge helping of awesomesauce! I am absolutely loving this!

He pulls away softly. Nuh uh! You are not getting away with that! I grab his vest and practically yank him back against me. I decide to try out a trick that Suki said would really floor him. I tentatively touch his lips with my tongue and I feel him jump a bit before trying it himself. Geez, I think Suki understated it. I'm the one that's floored! This feels way more incredible than I imagined.

I finally allowed him to pull away. I leaned my head against his and we smiled.

"Hey, Poppy?" he asks and holds my hand.

"Yeah?" I respond.

"I don't feel sad anymore." With that, he smiles and brings me back into a slow, sweet kiss.

 **Hi, everybody! I really hope all of you Broppy fans loved it! It's my first time writing for these two so hopefully I didn't stink to badly at it! XD Anyways, read, review, and most importantly have a great day!**


End file.
